The Past in the Future
by stardreamz
Summary: The Charmed Ones' past comes back for a visit. They are no stranger to the weird, but this is somethign they didn't even expect.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The author is in no way affiliated with the WB or Charmed. The characters and any other recognizable ideas are property of the WB and Spelling television. They are not used for profit, only for entertainment purposes.

"I love this park," Phoebe Halliwell announced to her sisters, looking to the sunny sky.  
  
Piper took a sip of water and nodded in agreement. "What about you, Paige?"  
  
"It's fantastic," Paige replied. "But why are we here?"  
  
"We've always liked this park. And it kind of makes us feel..." Phoebe's voice trailed off in thought.  
  
"Connected," Piper finished.  
  
"That's it!" Phoebe smiled at her older sister. As her dark eyes crossed the lake, Phoebe's expression turned somber. The lake made her feel good, but at the same time she felt saddened.  
  
"You okay, Phoebs?" Paige asked, putting a comforting hand on her older sister's shoulder.  
  
Phoebe shook her head then turned to smile at Paige. "I'm okay. I was just thinking."  
  
Phoebe's thoughts were broken by a loud, piercing scream. "They can't wait, can they?" Getting up, Phoebe ran to follow the screams, Piper and Paige in tow. The source of the scream turned out to be a little girl, who was running with a smaller girl by her side, and a toddler in her arms.  
  
"Hey, hey! What's the matter?" Piper asked, stopping the girls in their tracks.  
  
"The- The thing was chasin' us!" The smaller girl cried, her pigtails shaking as she trembled with fear.  
  
"What thing?" Piper inquired, looking confused. She knelt down in front of the girl, looking into her eyes.  
  
The older of the girls chimed in at that point. "Well, we were at a picnic with out mommy and Grams, and then some guy was chasin' us, and we got lost."  
  
"It's okay, we'll figure it out," Phoebe soothed. Then she grabbed Piper and Paige by the hands and pulled them to the side. "I think it's a demon."  
  
"You don't recognize them?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe shook he head, giving Piper a look that blatantly said she was crazy. "Of course not. I've never seen those girls in my life."  
  
Piper looked at the girls then back to Phoebe, laughing. "Well, the one in the pigtails is me, the little one with the curly hair is you, and the oldest one is Prue."  
  
Now it was Phoebe's turn to laugh. She looked at Piper, then back to the girls. Her smile faded as she looked back to Piper once more. "Oh my..."  
  
Paige laughed slightly. "Is that really Prue?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.  
  
Piper turned to Paige, smiling. "That's her." Then she turned serious again. "We'd better get them to the Manor until we can figure this out."  
  
Turning to the younger Halliwells, Phoebe spoke softly. "We're gonna help you, but we need you to come back to our house for a while."


	2. Chapter 2

Piper pushed open the front door of the manor and yelled into the seemingly empty house. "Leo?!"  
  
Leo came running into the front hallway, stopping in front of his wife and shushing her. "I just got Wyatt and Chris to sleep. What's up?"  
  
Piper stepped to the side and allowed the three little girls to pass her. "Well, I'd like you to meet Prue, Piper, and Phoebe."  
  
"Can I speak to you in there for a moment, Piper? Girls, you can watch television if you want." Leo took Piper's hand and led her into the kitchen. "Prue, Piper, and Phoebe?"  
  
"Yes, as in me and my sisters," Piper replied.  
  
Leo shook his head in disbelief, and then looked back up at his wife. "How?"  
  
"We think it was a demon," Piper replied, taking Leo's hand and pulling him back towards the living room. "Phoebe and Paige went up to the attic to look."  
  
"Piper!" Paige shouted form upstairs.  
  
Piper laughed slightly and looked up at her husband. "I guess they found something." She kissed him quickly and ran up the stairs to the attic.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"Nothing. That's the problem," Phoebe replied.  
  
"You're sure there's nothing in there?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige nodded, her dark curls bouncing up and down. "There's not a single thing in here about any demon that can send people through time."  
  
Piper leaned of the Book of Shadows, turning its yellow pages as she scanned for any clue about what might have happened. She looked at her sisters, then tilted her head back and looked to the sky. "We could use some help..." A small frown crossed Piper's face as nothing happened.  
  
"Well, that's odd," Phoebe announced, echoing Piper's thoughts. 


End file.
